Satisfied
by the-kermit-kid
Summary: Misty remembers one particular night, one she might regret for the rest of her days... One-shot based on the song "Satisfied" from Lin-Manuel Miranda's INCREDIBLE Hamilton!


**I have not been writing for a very long time - and I'm sorry, guess life just gets in the way. Anyway, I was watching the last X+Y episode (yeah, that one) and while I adored that little moment, it got me thinking about the only other girl who I think ever had a chance with Ash other than Serena - and that is Misty. So this idea came to me, and I hope that it satisfies (haha!) you either way. Whether you ship AshXMisty or AshXSerena (or AngeliaXAlexander or ElizaXAlexander for that matter).**

 **Imagine Misty as Angelica, Ash as Alexander and Serena as Eliza (with Iris as Peggy)**

 **I do own neither Pokemon, nor Hamilton.**

 **If you enjoy this, please review. It may encourage me to write more XD**

* * *

 _I remember that night,_

 _I might just regret that night for the rest of my days_

"Wow! I can't believe we're really here! We really won!"

"Iris, please, it's just a party"

"Misty, you still don't understand, it's the Pokémon League party! Look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now," said Serena, on the verge of shaking any 'ridiculousness' out of me. "Not everyone gets to come to something like this you know…!"

Ok, I know I should have been jumping out of my skin now, but I was still dumbfounded how it came up with Iris' ticket….

I should probably backtrack a bit shouldn't I…?

I was with my best friends, Iris and Serena, at the Pokémon Champion League (having spent a fortune on tickets!), when we found out about a fan lottery to win a chance to go to the Competitors Party, and have an opportunity to meet all the trainers competing; and before I had a chance to protest, Iris had put her name down – and ended up winning the damn thing!

And so, flash forward to instead of a movie night, pjs and ice cream in the hotel room, I was stuck in Serena's spare dress (as I didn't think we would be doing anything like this I didn't bother packing anything), and my ballet pumps, sticking out like a sore thumb. I thought I went to the Pokémon league to watch all the amazing battles, NOT to tag along to something like this!

"Ok then," said Serena, "Why don't Iris and I get drinks, that'll cheer you up. What do you fancy?"

"I don't mind, surprise me. You know what I like."

Iris and Serena, in their yellow and blue dresses headed off towards the bar and left me alone. I felt completely out of place, compared to everyone else in their proper party attire: smart suits or dresses and heels. The dress was a pale pink (NOT a colour I would normally wear what with being a red-head and everything) and it was MILES too short, so, since I was in ballet pumps, my legs just looked long and gangly. I was amazed I wasn't getting loads of weird looks.

I hate parties. I wouldn't say I'm an introvert but I hate the crowds and buzz and loud music; and people don't even really socialise properly; they just move around, look stupid while doing so and don't really talk to anyone since they can't even hear each other over the music; certainly to nobody new. But there was no point in getting out now is there?

Seeing as there seemed to be nothing better to do I decided to have a walk around the hall where this party was set – because even I have to admit there was an air of magnificence and grandeur about it. It was large and there were paintings of previous league champions on the walls: Cynthia, Alder, Lance, Steven Stone, some guy who had a Darkrai of all Pokémon, the list was endless. I felt almost lost reading on each person and their story. Coming to the last portrait, there was a grand window next to it, facing the main stadium. It looked even more magnificent in the dark then it did during the day, with the strobe lights on outside, and other lights glittering around it.

"Isn't it awesome?"

I jumped back startled to find a young man, no older than me standing next to me; with dark hair, dark eyes, dressed in a navy blue suit and ...of all things… a baseball cap! Who the HELL wears a hat like that to something like this?!

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that, my bad," he said "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, it's nice to meet you!"

Ash Ketchum? Wasn't this kid the one who took down a Tyranatar with his Pikachu? Why hadn't I realised sooner?

"Misty Waterflower. I saw you battle today, you were really good"

"Nah, it was all down to Pikachu. I didn't see you fight today. Were you battling in one of the other arenas?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm not competing."

"Then how are you able to get in? This is only for competitors,"

"It's for competitors and three lottery winners"

Ash blushed, looking incredibly sheepish. "I'm so sorry," he said, holding out his hand to me "Can we start again please? I'm not normally like this I promise"

Before I could argue, I took his hand and shook it.

"You're right, about you said about the arena I mean, it does look awesome. Maybe I'll try and compete one year."

"Why couldn't you this year?" he asked me.

"I'm the Cerulean City gym leader. I don't have time to go on a journey right now"

"Oh, that's too bad."

Just then the song changed and the next thing I knew, Ash grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the dancefloor. "I love this song! Come on Misty, let's dance!"

"What! I-I can't dance, I feel stupid whenever I try!"

"Ah who cares, come on, it'll be fun!" And before he could stop me, we were in the middle of the floor, and he started doing the Funky Torchic; and then I started dancing too.  
It's funny, but in those few minutes, I forgot my usual self. I forgot about the stupid too-short pink dress and everyone staring and for the first time that night, I started to have fun; just goofing around with an attractive young boy. Yeah, I will admit it, it was pretty much from that moment that I liked Ash in a way. I didn't necessarily know there and then that it would be in a loving way, but there was something about him that was pulling me towards him. I didn't know what it was, but I wanted to talk more; and so after the dance, we did. Only for two minutes, maybe three minutes, about the gym, his travels, his Pokémon…

"How is your Pikachu?"

"Just tired. Nurse Joy is looking after Pikachu along with all my other Pokémon. Why don't you come to the Pokémon Centre tomorrow and meet them?"

"I would love that!" I said. I wished that I could take him away from the hubbub of the party and talk to him forever…

But at that moment, I turned around to see Serena, finally back from the bar with a drink in her hand, looking helplessly straight at Ash and I. It was the kind of look she gave when she saw someone really attractive….

"Please excuse me," I left Ash and jostled through to find where Serena was standing.

"I can't believe you were talking to Ash Ketchum! I'm so jealous, what did you talk about? Don't you agree he's so handsome, come on Misty TELL ME!"

How could I have forgotten?! All the way during the matches, there was always one thing or another from either Serena or Iris about how the players looked (if there was a male battling), and Iris said that during Ash's battle Serena would not stop talking about how handsome he was.

"Were you deaf or something Misty?" she said, "How could you watch the battle properly with all that going on?"

But the point was, I was so transfixed with the battle that I didn't hear Serena's musings. I couldn't take my eyes off the way Ash and his Pikachu were battling. I normally pay more attention to battles with electric types anyway to help develop counters against them (as a gym leader specialising in water Pokémon that is extremely important), but that battle was different from most. It wasn't just one telling the other what to do. No, it was something more than that. What I saw on that battlefield was trainer and Pokémon working together as a complete team, as a unit; as one. When they won, it felt more than just a win on the cards, and I could see that from Ash and his Pikachu's faces – you could tell that this was their love and their passion.

"Misty are you ok?" asked Serena, pulling me back from my trance.

"Wait here"

I left Serena standing there as I went to find Ash and started leading him with me.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked.

"I am about to change your life!"

"Are you now," Ash chuckled, "Then by all means, lead the way." I lead Ash through the crowds towards Serena, who, now realising what I was about to do, was turning pinker and pinker by the second. I could tell she was tensing up too.

"Ash, may I introduce you to my best friend, Serena"

"Err, hi," Serena shakily held out her hand "It's a pleasure to meet you?"

"You too" said Ash, taking her hand and shaking it. Serena went like a tomato berry.

"Congratulations on your victory today," she said.

"Hey, thanks. I'm going to win my match tomorrow for sure! You'll see" said Ash, smiling at her. Serena instantly relaxed.

At that moment, Iris came towards us and passed me my drink.

"I'll leave you to it", holding my drink in on hand, and linking the other with Iris', we walked away from them.

"What's going on?" Iris asked.

"Serena might have a chance tonight" I winked, taking a sip of my drink "Blerrgh WHAT is this, it's FOUL!"

We met many other budding champions that night, and Iris and I danced with many of them. Neither of us spotted Ash and Serena apart for the rest of the night. They were transfixed on each other.

In fact, there has never been a moment in the past in few years when they weren't transfixed on each other.

I remember that during the tournament, they were glued to each other (apart from when he was actually in a match of course), and it was every day that they would send messages to each other after it was over, Serena holding onto each and every one.

A few weeks into this, I was walking back to the gym to find Ash and Serena sitting on a bench in the middle of town, smiling and laughing. I couldn't resist watching as Ash bent to kiss Serena on the cheek.

And at that moment, my heart broke. It was just a little piece, but it was enough to make the rest of it gradually leak out and sink to the floor over the weeks, months and years that I saw similar scenes between them, or when Serena would do nothing but talk all about him to Iris and me while were just trying to have a girly night.

I went out with a few guys in the years that followed, trying to repair the damage, but none of them lasted. I say to people that they haven't worked out or they had a bad habit that they couldn't shake or something like that, but I'm not even sure it's worth it; because I know none of them have been like Ash. None have made me fantasise about their eyes at night or romanticise about them; I have never imagined anyone else in my arms holding me the way I imagine Ash does; I have never imagined anyone else's voice whispering to me; every night I relive that one night in my mind and imagine what might have happened if it had gone differently – if he was meant for _me_ ; _only me_ and no one else.

I have never fallen in love with anyone else, and probably never will, because I could never truly be satisfied with anyone else.

But that's ok; because he's meant for someone else – and she matters more to me than anything.

It's not how _I_ feel about it, but how _she_ feels. And _she_ loves him.

At least it is Serena he's with – at least he's not out of my life _completely_ …..

"Ladies and Gentleman, the Maid of Honour would like to say a few words"

I stand, and lift my glass up in the air.

"I promise to keep it brief, at no fault to the Best Man, as I'm sure you're all ready to go and get hammered" At which point, the entire congregation laughed as I gestured them to stand up with me. "I would just like to give a toast to the groom and to the bride. To your union and the hope that you provide. May you always be satisfied! To Mr and Mrs Ketchum!"

"To Mr and Mrs Ketchum!" Everyone took a sip of champagne while Ash and Serena shared another kiss.  
I remember I had a lot to drink that night. It was the only way to try and drown out that I will never be satisfied.

 _And I know,_

 _She'll be happy as his bride,_

 _And I know,_

 _He will never be satisfied,_

 _I will never be satisfied_


End file.
